Respire un bon coup
by JujuToraShibaKimi
Summary: Et si Ooshiba avait peur de l'avion et faisait des crises d'angoisses...


L'équipe de Seiseki était à l'aéroport d'Osaka pour prendre l'avion, direction Yokohama. Usui, Mizuki et le coach Nakazawa étaient partis chercher la réservation de l'avion privé.Usui était obliger de tenir Mizuki par le bras pour éviter qu'il reparte dans l'autre sens et se perde...pour la 3e autres membres de l'équipe attendaient leurs retours dans la grande salle d'attente avant le décollage. Des avions décollaient, d'autre atterrissaient. Ooshiba les regardait, d'un air grave.

« T'as peur des avions idiot. »

Ooshiba tourna la tête et vit Kimishita à côté de lui, les mains sur les hanches. Celui ci le regarda avec un sourire narquois. Ooshiba bomba le torse et le regarda sévèrement.

« J'ai peur de rien moi ! Et surtout pas d'un truc aussi con que l'avion ! Baka-Kimishita! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça rimait pas ! Abrutis ! »

« Non commencez pas les gars... » Gronda Inohara. « Les revoilà. »

En effet, Usui, Mizuki et le coach étaient de retour, avec la réservation. Tous se levèrent et allèrent à leurs rencontre.

« C'est notre avion. » Annonça le coach en montrant le Learjet 45. « Montons. »

\- »On pouvais pas prendre le bus, comme la dernière fois... » Marmonna Ooshiba.

Kimishita claque la langue

\- »On va pas prendre le bus et mettre 6 heures de routes juste parce que MONSIEUR à peur de l'avion ! »

\- »J'ai pas peur je t'ai dit ! » Grogna le roux. « Ça aurait été plus simple c'est tout! »

\- »A ouais et en quoi? 6 heures en bus et 2 heures en Avion, voir 1 heures et demie ! Le choix et vite fait ! On y sera plus vite ! »

\- »Sauf si l'avion se crash ». Plaisanta Kazama.

Ooshiba le fusilla du regard, faisant lever les mains de Kazama en l'air.

\- »Je plaisante Kiichiman, détend toi. »

Le roux grogna en signe de réponse. Une fois rentrés, tous étaient émerveillés par la grandeur et le confort de l'intérieur.

\- »Tout ça, rien que pour nous ! » Gueula Haibara. « Kimishita ! On joue au Uno ! »

\- »Non ! Je veux être tranquille. » Répliqua Kimishita en s'asseyant à côté de Suzuki, le plus loin possible d'Ooshiba.

Une fois tous assis et attaché, l'avion décolla. A peine il quitta le sol, Ooshiba se cramponna à son siège et regarda droit devant lui sans bouger et devint blanc. On l'aurait pus confondre avec une statue.

Kazama qui était à côté de Tsukamoto continuait de plaisanter au sujet de l'avion.

\- « Les Jet sont rapides, alors imagine si on se crash, ça va faire mal ». Et il rigola

\- »Ka-Kazama-Kun, arrête de dire ça, j'ai pas envie que ça nous arrive.. ».Dit Tsukamoto peu serein.

« -T'en fais pas va Tsukushi, il va rien nous... Oh Kiichiman il t'arrive quoi? Ça va? » Dit-il plus sérieusement.

Ooshiba, toujours cramponné au siège, avait des sueurs froides, le teint livide et les yeux grand ouvert. D'un coup il se tint la poitrine des deux mains et eut la respiration saccadée.

« -Ooshiba-Senpai ! Q-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ! » Demanda Tsukamoto paniqué

« -COACH ! » Cria Kazama en courant vers le coach

Tout le monde se demanda se qu'il se passait. Kimishita baissa son livre et enleva ses écouteurs.

« -C'est quoi tout ce bazars ? » Demanda-t-il a Suzuki.

« -Il paraît qu'Ooshiba se sent pas bien à ce que j'ai compris. »

Il y eu un sanglot, puis un cri.

« -JE...VAIS...MOURIR ! » cria Ooshiba à bout de souffle. « J-JE... »

Kimishita claqua sa langue et se leva pour aller le voir. Le coach arriva en même temps.

« -Que t'arrive t-il Ooshiba? » Demanda Nakazawa.

« -J-Je..sais...pas...arrive...pas...à...respirer...mon...cœur...va...exploser... ». Sanglota le roux.

« -Il fait une crise d'angoisse. » Dit Kimishita, les sourcils froncés en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il me faut un sac en papier.

« -K-Kimishita-Senpai...Comment tu ».. Commença Tsukamoto.

« -Un sac ! » Gronda-t-il « Magnez vous ! »

Le coach partis en vitesse à la recherche d'un sac. Il revint quelque seconde plus tard avec ce qu'il cherchait et le donna à Kimishita.

« -Allez vous rassoir, tous, c'est bon maintenant. Je gère. »

« -Sûre? » Demanda Mizuki

« -Oui ! Il a besoin d'air. »

Il se rassirent tous, mais ne les lâchaient pas des yeux, inquiets. Kimishita souffla dans le sac.

« -Mon...Cœur... »

« -Ton cœur n'a rien idiot ! » S'emporta le brun. Il souffla. « Allez, respire là dedans. » Dit-il de manière plutôt douce.

« -C-Comment... »

« -J'te montre une fois. »

Kimishita le mis sur sa bouche, respira dedans, l'enleva et respira l'air.

« -Tu respire dedans 2-3 fois, lentement, tu l'enlève et tu respire autour de toi. Et recommence si nécessaire.. »

« -C'est... pas... mon... »

« -Cœur? Non! Kiichi C'est une crise d'angoisse! Allez respire dedans ! »

Ooshiba prit le sac et respira dedans, il se calma peu à peu. Kimishita lui arracha rapidement le sac des mains.

« -2/3 fois fois j'ai dit ! Prend de l'oxygène aussi andouille ! »

« -J'ai la tête qui tourne... » Répondit Ooshiba en louchant

« -Crétin.. » Kimishita ne pus s'empêcher un petit sourire.

Ooshiba respira, puis repris le sac. Il le fit 3 fois avant de pouvoir respirer comme il faut. Une fois la crise passée, Kimishita se releva mais Ooshiba le retint par la main. Il avait la tête baissée et marmonna.

« -...ci... »

« -AH ? Je comprend rien ! «

« -Merci... » Il devint rouge comme s'il avait dit une bêtise.

Kimishita se tu, souffla et s'assit à côté de lui. L'autre le regarda sans comprendre. Kimishita regarda dehors et dit doucement.

« -Au cas où t'en refait une... Je suis là... ». Il se tourna ensuite vers le roux. « Et aussi parce que Sato-Senpai à pris ma place alors prend pas la confiance Idiot Kiichi ! »

Pour une fois Ooshiba rigola, il se sentis libéré. Le voyage se déroula sans soucis ensuite. Kimishita s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Kiichi, mais pour le remercier, le roux ne bougea pas. Au contraire il l'avais plutôt bien accueillis et n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux grâce à lui.

Quelques heures après que l'avion eut atterris , l'équipe de Seiseki s'était installée dans un hôtel pour passer le stage de football. A onze heure du soir; ils étaient tous encore dans un petit salon aménagé exprès pour les jeux, tous autour de Kimishita, Haibara, Mizuki et Kurusu qui se disputaient une partie de Uno, pour la 10 eme fois de la soirée.

« -Uno » Dit Kimishita après avoir été silencieux durant toute la partie.

« -NOON ! Putain Kimishita comment tu fais ! » S'écria Haibara.

« -Le talent » Répondit Kimishita en posant sa carte sur le sol.

« -Ah ! Le talent mon cul ! » répliqua Ooshiba derrière Kimishita, les bras croisés « T'as une chance de cocu c'est tout! »

Kimishita le regarda et soupira

« -Abruti! Avant d'être cocu, il faut déjà être en couple... Et toi ça risque pas d'arriver. »

« -OI ! Connard tu te crois mieux peut être ! Moi je les fais toutes craquer les filles ! » Cria Ooshiba

« -Je veux faire une autre partie ! Kimishita je veux te battre ! » Pleurnicha Haibara.

« -Ah, j'ai perdu . » Dit Mizuki qui vient de le remarquer.

« -Tu es lent Mizuki. » Rigola Inohara

« -Oh oui elles craquent... Leurs cervelles craquent en voyant ton intelligence ! » Répliqua Kimishita en se levant et en prenant Ooshiba par le col, qui le roux fit de même.

Usui tapa des mains

« -Allez tout le monde on va disperser les chambres et ensuite, au lit »

« -Mais je veux battre Kimishita ! » Bouda Haibara

« -Demain » Répondit Usui avec calme.

« -Je suis plus intelligent que toi Baka-Kimishita ! »

« -C'est pas l'impression que ça donne ! Quand on te parle, on dirait qu'on parle dans l'espace ! Aucune trace d'intelligence ! »

« -T'a dit quoi ! » Cria Ooshiba le poing en l'air.

« -Que t'es idiot ! » Répliqua Kimishita, le poing levé également. « Je vais te remettre dans l'avion ! Tu faisait pas tant le fier tout a l'heure ! »

« -C'est petit ça enculé ! De quel droit tu te moque ! »

Usui leva les yeux au ciel

« -Bon laissons-les et commençons.. »

« -Débrouillez vous pour les chambres, mettez vous où vous voulez. » Leurs dit Nakazawa.

« -Déjà, je dors pas avec Ooshiba, il ronfle comme pas possible... ». assura Suzuki

« -On a qu'a se mettre ensemble, » lui dit Satou

Kazama passa son bras autour du cou de Tsukushi.

« -Mon choix est fait! » Sourit-il.

Ils finirent de faire les chambres. Usui regarda Kimishita et Ooshiba, toujours les poings levés.

« -Les mecs, on va se coucher.

Ils tournèrent la tête et se lâchèrent.

« -Je suis avec qui? » Demanda Atsushi.

« -Vous dormez ensemble, » lui répondit Kazama

« -Ok...Attend QUOI ! Pas question ! »

« -C'est une blague ! Je vais pas dormir...Lui ! » Hurla Ooshiba !

« -Shiba, c'est trop tard. »

« -NOOOON ! »

« -Hayase, vient on y va. » Se leva Kokubo

« -Ouais. »

Il se leva aussi.

« -Suzuki-Senpai ! Je t'en pris ! Met toi avec moi ! » Pria Ooshiba

« -Non ! La nuit t'es une vrai locomotive ! »

« -Super...J'ai hâte... ».Déprima Kimishita.

Ils se résignèrent et allèrent se coucher. A peine eut-il pousser la porte...

« -C'est une blague la ! » Cria le brun !

Il couru voir les autres qui n'avaient pas passés leurs porte. Il se mit devant Usui (qui était sensé dormir avec Mizuki).

« -Pourquoi ! Pourquoi on a un lit DOUBLE ! »

« -Tout le monde en a un. » Lui répondit calmement Usui.

Atsushi vit par la porte moitié ouverte, DEUX lit !

« -Menteur ! »

« -Bonne nuit. » lui sourit l'argenté en refermant sa porte.

« -C'est un enfer... ».

Il retourna dans sa «chambre » et trouva Ooshiba assit sur le côté gauche du lit.

« -Ils en ont un aussi? » Demanda le grand

« -Il Y a que nous... »

Ils restèrent silencieux...

« -...Si tu ronfle, j'te tue ! » Assura le brun

L'autre ne répondit pas. Ils se changèrent, sans un regard puis se couchèrent chacun a l'extrémité, laissant une grande place au milieu.

« -Nuit... » Tenta Ooshiba

« Ta Gueule » lui répondit froidement le brun.

Kimishita s'endormit plutôt rapidement cette nuit.

Plus tard, vers 3 heures du matin, le brun fut réveillé par des souffles saccadés et des gémissements.

« __-Il fait quoi cet idiot ! »__ Pensa-t-il

Il ouvrit les yeux énervé.

« -Kiichi ! Je te jure que si tu te branle, je t'arrache la bite ! »

Le souffle ne s'arrêta pas, mais en revanche il fut suivis par de petits sanglots. Il souffla et se retourna. Ce qu'il vit le fit se lever rapidement. Ooshiba était couché sur le ventre, les jambes repliées et il se tenait la poitrine des deux mains en gémissant.

« -Kiichi ! »

Ooshiba tourna la tête et Kimishita les larmes dans les yeux de son...ami? Bref ! Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front.

« - _ _Encore. »..__ Se dit-il . « Assied toi. Non, détend tes jambes, allonge-les et respire. »

Ooshiba voulait s'accrocher aux draps mais il changea et pris le bras de Kimishita. Malgré leurs différent de tout à l'heure et que Kimishita se soit moqué de lui pour sa première crise, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

Il passa son bras dans son dos et le lui caressa doucement.

« -Calme toi Kiichi. J'ai pas de sac la alors essaye de te calmer tout seul. Doucement. »

Le grand posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus petit et respira profondément. Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux bras de brun et laissa les larmes couler. Kimishita lui parla doucement pour l'apaiser et risqua même de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

« -Doucement. Je suis là... »

Il voulait lui montrer que malgré leurs différents, il serait là au cas où. Oui, malgré ses air bourru, Kimishita à un grand cœur.

« - Je sais que c'est chiant, mais c'est rien. Calme toi. »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui semblait des heures pour Ooshiba, il arriva à se calmer.

« ça va mieux? »

Ooshiba hocha la tête.

« -Pourquoi c'est arrivé là... J'ai rien fait de spécial... »

-Pour avoir des crises d'angoisses, il n'y a pas de raison particulières. Ça arrive comme ça.. Il y a des jours ou tu te sentira bien, et d'autres ou tu déprimera et pleurera toute la journée. Mais ce n'est rien.. Ça ne te tue pas.

Le roux l'écouta attentivement, il s'était calmé mais ne le lâchait pas pour autant.

« -Ça a commencé à quelle heure? »

« -...Ça m'a réveillé a 2 heures 15...Et ça m'a pas lâché... J'ai essayé de pas faire de bruit mais j'ai échoué... »

« -Fallait me réveillé andouille ! Je t'aurais aidé bien avant... » Le réprimanda le brun

Il haussa les épaules.

« -Bon, essaye de dormir ». Lui conseilla Kimishita.

« -Ouais... »

Ils se couchèrent, mais ne se lâchèrent pas.

-Si tu en a une autre, réveille moi.

Il hocha la tête.

« -Bonne nuit... Atsushi... » Tenta Ooshiba.

« -Nuit Kiichi. »

« -Pas de Ta gueule cette fois. » Plaisanta le rouquin

« -Ta gueule » lui répondit le brun en souriant.

Kimishita se colla à Ooshiba et s'endormit aussitôt avec sa chaleur. Le roux sourit et s'endormit serein sans se réveiller de toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, comme ils ne se réveillés pas, Usui passa les voir __Ils se sont entretués__ pensa-t-il, mais une fois la porte passé il sourit en voyant le tableau. Ooshiba tenait Kimishita dans ses bras, la jambe gauche par dessus celles de Kimishita. Le brun lui avait sa tête sur le torse du grand et avait sa main droite dans celle d'Ooshiba et ses jambes entre celles de Kiichi. Tous les deux dormaient paisiblement. Usui se jura de ne rien répéter et redescendit.

Une fois réveillés, ils se lâchèrent, pas vraiment dégoûtés. Ils descendirent et ce fut le manège habituel.

« Kimishita prépare moi des biscottes ! »

« -T'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! T'es pas un prince ! Tu veux bouffer, tu te le fais toi même ! »

« -Connard ! Tu pourrais au moins me faire des biscottes ! C'est pas la fin du monde ! »

« -Tu veux pas non plus que je te les mettent dans la bouche ! Grand abrutis ! »

« -Passe les moi alors ! »

« -Lève ton cul ! »

« -Enflure ! »

Ils savaient tous les deux que l'un était insupportable pour l'autre et très agaçant mais ils savaient aussi que si un des deux avait besoin d'aide, l'autre serait là pour lui. Pour l'instant, ils préfèrent se la jouer chien et chat. Et ils compte bien continuer comme ça.

FIN


End file.
